1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an image identifying apparatus, an image identifying method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an image identifying apparatus, an image identifying method, and a program that are preferably used to perform a process of identifying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a texture-based general object recognizing method using local feature quantities (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-326693). In this method, model images are registered in advance for recognition, feature points are extracted from the model images and a query image input for the recognition, matching between local feature quantities around the feature points is performed, and a mismatch is removed by using geometrical constraint, whereby recognition is performed.
In this technique, feature points are extracted from the model images and the query image, local feature quantities around the feature points are described, matching between the feature quantities is performed, and an outlier (mismatch) is removed through Hough transform or RANSAC (random sample consensus). Then, an object in the query image is identified on the basis of the number of matching pairs remained after the outlier removal.